


A Bloody Situation

by Mkayswritings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Blood from the mouth, Celebrations, Coughing, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Prompt: blood from the mouthBuck coughing up blood in front of everyone during a celebration for him while he was trying to get back to work. The aftermath and Eddie being worried for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	A Bloody Situation

Things were finally looking up for Buck after the incident with the teenager who blew up the firetruck that he had been riding in, a firetruck that landed right on top of his leg making it difficult to move. Flashes came and went while he was stuck underneath the truck, the one thing he remembered the most was the obvious pain and the voices of his team. Everything faded after he was free from the fire truck and in the back of the ambulance that was going to take him to a hospital, the ride over was something that he was unaware of. The next thing that Buck knew was that he was waking up in the hospital bed with his leg held together by a rod and screws wrapped up in a cast while Carla stood next to his bed. That moment was the start of everything though waking up in that hospital bed after a surgery that probably took hours. 

He was determined to pass his firefighter certification as Buck focused on gaining his strength back before the day of the test would arrive. Something that was going to cause his downfall once more since Buck pushed himself, a downfall that was going to happen in front of the entire team during the time that was supposed to be a celebration instead. 

The party had been a surprise while the youngest Buckley sibling was happy to see everyone, he had missed the team despite the visits whenever they were able to stop by his place. Especially after things with his former girlfriend Ali ended, the relationship that they had just fell apart since she didn’t want him to be a firefighter anymore. A job that he refused to give up. The team and his sister was still there though so Buck didn’t feel lonely, he never did when it came to getting to spend time with them. Eddie being the one person that he spent the most time with, he always enjoyed his company while their relationship slowly started to change. A bond that anyone could probably see just by looking at the two of them, they soon became a couple though as it seemed that they have already been dating. 

The relationship was new to the both of them, but something that Eddie and Buck wanted despite whatever struggles that they might face along the way. The one thing that Eddie didn’t have to worry about was what Buck would think about Christopher, he knew that he loved his son. Just how Christopher loved Buck since the first moment that his son got to meet the team when he was unable to find someone to watch him. That of when he first slowly started to fall for Buck, Eddie was just glad that they could finally share the feelings the two had for each other. 

Buck wore a smile on his face greeting everyone, glad that he didn’t have to be on those annoying crutches anymore. He got tired of them after the first week besides walking around on them was uncomfortable especially after a long day of being on his feet all day. There were times when he would just stay at his apartment or at Eddie’s home whenever he was dragged over there to stay the night. Not that he minded, he enjoyed spending time with Eddie and Christopher after a long day of work, just one of the few things that he always looked forward to. 

Smiles and laughter were all around as Buck was talking to Bobby at the moment, he finally thought that his troubles were over since his recertification this morning. The hope was there that it was going to continue that way, he hated being away from the job and getting to spend time with the team that he saw as a family on a daily basis. Buck was looking forward to getting back to work, that was until the coughing started. Hand resting against his chest, the coughing continued while Buck was focused on trying to get it to stop. Coughing that obviously caught the attention of the small group of people that were surrounding them at the moment, that was when blood slipped past his lips. A scene that caused intense panic since no one expected that the youngest Buckley sibling was going to cough up blood or collapse. 

Hen, Chimney, and Eddie moved into action while someone was on the phone getting ahold of a 911 operator to get an ambulance. Buck had been moved onto his side with his head resting in his boyfriend’s lap who was worried at the sight of blood that rested against his lips. Hen and Chimney were looking him over before discoloration was found on the leg that had been crushed by the firetruck while Eddie made sure to keep his airway clear. He just hoped that the ambulance was going to get here soon for Buck’s sake, Eddie didn’t want anything else to happen to him. Buck had been through so much already and this would be another incident that would keep him from working as a firefighter once more. He knew how hard he had been working to get back on the job. 

Blood lingered against his lips while Eddie couldn’t help, but try and wipe the blood away that had spilled. It was scary to see the blood while he couldn’t help, but think of everything that could go wrong while Buck was laying there with his head resting in his lap. The former army medic was glad that this didn’t happen while Buck was alone, who knows what would have happened if he was? A thought that he quickly shook away keeping his focus on making sure that his boyfriend didn’t choke on any blood. 

The ambulance soon arrived as Buck was unconscious before the team moved to help them get him loaded up and to a hospital. Maddie and Chimney were going to head to the hospital with him as Eddie needed to get Christopher taken care of before he could go to see how his boyfriend was doing. His son had school tomorrow, but he would bring him by to see Buck later knowing that he would be asking for him. The concern was there though as hope was all that Eddie could do right now, hope that Buck was going to be okay. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eddie did his best to reassure Christopher that Buck was going to be okay, he didn’t want to scare him despite the concern that he could still feel. He was worried as it felt like he couldn’t breath while his mind was running a mile a minute about everything that possibly could be wrong. He hoped that the news would help calm his nerves, he needed to go see his boyfriend though. Once Christopher was settled under the care of Carla who came over as quickly as she could once they arrived back at the house, he just needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. 

Putting his car into park, Eddie ran inside before reaching the front desk to talk to one of the nurses 

“I’m here to see Evan Buckley.” 

The nurse typed away at the computer as Eddie waited nervously for an update of any kind or even being able to go see him. He hoped that he would be allowed into whatever room his boyfriend was admitted to

“Room 105, down that hall and on your right.” 

With a nod, he thanked the nurse before moving to go find the room that Buck was in figuring that Maddie most likely was in there with him. Unless he did tell her to go home not wanting his sister to sleep in a hospital chair for the entire night, he’d figure that out once he got to the room though. The room was quiet as Buck was the only one in the room who seemed to be asleep with the nasal cannula resting underneath his nose. He was breathing without any struggling breaths which helped him relax slightly. 

“Buck?” 

Blue eyes flickered open at the sound of his name turning his head toward the owner of the voice, the smile was small that graced his lips 

“Hey Eddie.” 

Hands intertwined with each other bringing the hand up to his lips with a gentle kiss, he was relieved that Buck was awake despite the look of exhaustion that was resting across his face. He hoped that he was okay figuring that Maddie and Chimney had already been here as it had taken Eddie a bit of time to get to the hospital. Mostly because he needed to get Christopher settled and calm his nerves before making the trip to the hospital, he mostly was trying not to freak his son out knowing that he was worried about Buck. 

“I’m glad that you’re awake, I was so scared.” 

Buck squeezed his hand gently to reassure him while everything was just a blur to him after he coughed up blood. The doctor had explained to him, Maddie, and Chimney about what had happened to him since the blood clots had been discovered. Blood clots that would need to be taken care of from the medicine that the doctor was going to put him on, he just hoped that he wouldn’t have to stay in the hospital for very long. 

“I’m okay, I just need rest and the medicine to help me. They found blood clots, but I’ll be okay.” 

The reassurance hopefully was enough to help Eddie relax, it wasn’t hard to see the concern that rested across his face. Buck just hoped that he would be able to get back to the job soon, he missed it. He missed being there among the team helping people with whatever situation that they had gotten involved in from being stuck in a wall to a random medical emergency. Situations that Buck has seen multiple times from the moment that he started working as a firefighter, a job that he loved. 

Eddie let out a small breath resting his head against Buck’s shoulder while their hands continued to hold onto each other’s. A light smile graced their faces though taking comfort from each other knowing that everything was going to be okay. They were going to be okay and that Eddie would be making sure that Buck was going to stay with him once he was released from the hospital.


End file.
